Some automatic transmissions may include clutches that must be rotationally synchronized before they can be engaged, such as a dog clutch. However, use of such a clutch with the required time for synchronization may require a longer duration of time for clutch engagement to occur, for example, when shifting from Reverse (R) to Drive (D) or when downshifting multiple gears. Thus, while such transmissions and associated clutch systems work for their intended purpose, it is desirable to provide improved shifting performance in an automatic transmission.